Hunter's Pride
by wolfielinkxx
Summary: Riley was rescued by a wolf when she was a child. A demon tried to take her down to hell. Why? She didn't know when she was a child, and still doesn't now. She has strange abilities, one if them; communication with animals at will. The wolf who rescued her, taught her how to survive the monsters. He leads her to the Winchester brothers in hopes they can solve the many mysteries of
1. ~One~

My breaths come out in long drags, white smoke escaping my lips in the brisk air. I sat staring at the dark night sky, blinking only when my eyes began to water.

'Riley.' Said a stern but calm voice to my left

I ignored the voice and let my eyes drift closed, taking in a deep breath.

'Riley I must insist you head back to the motel.' Ansel persists shortly

I open my dark brown eyes and looks to my companion. I snort in laughter upon glancing at him and kneel over on the bench.

Ansel huffs again.

"I'm sorry. I just can't take you seriously as..." I starts wiping a tear from my eye and glancing at him again.

Ansel took the form of a white Pomeranian with a pink bowtie pinned to his chest, too adorable for his character and gruff voice.

"... As a cute wittle puppy!" I finish and lean down pinching his fluffly cheeks with a grin.

Ansel growls and shakes away my hands and scowls at me.

He closes his eyes and I pull my legs back up against me as his form changes. He resumes his primary form; a black wolf with white eyes.

I look down at my knees.

This is the form I first saw when I was a child. When Ansel rescued me.

I don't remember much. I remember running in a woods screaming and crying, covered in dirt and scratches.

I'm not sure what or who I was trying to get away from, but I do know they were evil.

~

Her breath comes out short and ragged. Small feet are pounding against the dirt ground, picking up leaves as she runs.

Her blonde hair whips behind her as she tries desperately to escape the dark figure closing in on her small form.

She trips over a tree root, and falls once again. Her hands cannot catch her fast enough before she hits her head on a large oak tree.

The small girl screams and turns on her back trying to crab walk away from the figure.

Her body is too weak to stand up.

She cries harder as she backs into the tree forcefully, causing her vision to blur.

Her eyes widen as the figure teachers her feet, red eyes glowing behind the hood it seems to wear.

She can no longer move. She is out of energy, and full of fear.

This was how she was going to die, she decided.

Her heartbeat quickened as the figure stopped and crouched to her level. It's head cocked to the side.

A slender, dry hand reached out to touch her left cheek, stroking softly. She watched in horror as it's finger traced down her jaw line. It's fingers grabbed her chin roughly.

She whimpered as another tear rolled down her face. She tried to kick the figure.

Another hand came down upon the right side of her face and she froze in fear.

"Fiesty aren't we?" It said amused, it's red eyes gazing down her body.

"It's a shame I have to kill you. I would have loved you as a wife..." His voice became less amused after each word.

She watches in horror as his other hand pulls out a long gold knife, with strange markings.

His arm comes down in slow motion.

That's when a blinding white light appears.

~

'Riley!' Ansel says with urgency

I blink and look back at him.

'I've been trying to talk to you for minutes now.' He said, ears twitching

"I'm sorry Ansel. I was just remembering." I said tapping my cheeks with my palms and turning to face him as he sighs.

'Don't dwell on the past, dear.'

I nod and look into his eyes.

'You should be in the motel. You'll get sick at this rate.' He shakes his head and steps down from the bench with ease.

"I suppose you're right." I say quietly standing from the bench and beginning to walk back to the motel.

I hear nails click against the sidewalk to my right. Ansel has taken the form of a German Shepherd, and trots next to me.

I fiddle with the keys in my pocket, listening to the metal clink together.

The motel door opens easily, and Ansel enters first to check for signs of a threat.

He barks to signal it is okay, and then I enter and close the door, locking it.

I flip on the TV and toss the remote at him before walking to my duffel bag.

I grab a pair of grey shorts, a white tank, and a fresh pair of underwear before walking towards the bathroom door.

"No porn while I'm in the shower, Ansel." I joke with a smile

I hear him snort as I shut the door.

-

The bed creaks as I sit down. Ansel snores softly on the other twin bed, and the tv plays quietly in the background.

As I lay back in bed, I try to think about where the next job will be, and what kind of monster I will fight.

It doesn't take long before I have fallen asleep.

Authors note

Hello! There will be slow updates and please don't spoil anything. I'm only in season 4 of Supernatural.

Yes the story will in love the Winchester boys soon, but the first few chapters will focus in Riley's abilities and a little but of background.

Also she is telepathically communicating with Ansel.

Thanks!

Wolfielinkxx


	2. Two

The cold material of the sterring wheel feels soothing to my warm palms. I'd received a tip from a friend of mine where I'd find a small nest of vamps.

They'd been relatively good at hiding their tracks until they killed a group of drunk women in a back alley of a bar in Minnesota.

I followed her directions to a secluded barn in the countryside.

The gravel driveway looked well worn, but also as if there hadn't been people there to maintain the foliage. The grass had grown over the gravel and the trees hung low over the road.

Branches scraped the roof of my 1966 Chevelle making me wince thinking about the scratches they were leaving.

I'd just got Patches fixed. Yes, I named him. I'd run into a situation with a werewolf a few months back. She decided to rip up my driver door. That's was fun to explain to the body shop.

The barn was tall and had chipped brown paint. There was a large rectangular hole near the roof. It had two large doors with painted white accents firming an "x" through the center of the door.

There wasn't any pasture around the barn, just woods for miles. I suppose this is why they chose this place.

I turn the ignition off and crack my neck before looking over at Ansel.

"Something wrong?"

'It's too quiet.' He decides hopping out the window.

I close the door quietly and make my way to the trunk and pull open the door to my hunting gear.

I grab my machete and silver gun, placing it in the waist band of my jeans.

I take a deep breath and walk forward with Ansel next to me, my trusty machete in my right hand.

As I reach for the doors, they burst open and I lose balance.

A male figure smirks at me as I regain composure.

He launches at me, hissing and baring his fangs. His hand reaches for mine and I swipe downward and slice off off his fingers.

He screams in agony and lunges at me. I am able to dodge, barely, he pushes me into the wall of the barn.

He slams my right hand up into the wall and the pain forces me to release the machete.

He smirks and tries to bite me but Ansel howls.

The vampire stops inches from my neck before being pulled backwards through the air.

The vampire growls and glares at Ansel before turning and running off into the woods, Ansel on his tail.

I enter the barn trying to calm my racing heart.

"Son of a bitch.." I mutter to myself with a sigh

I cock the trigger and take a cautious glance from behind the wood column I've crouched behind.

I see a limp figure hung from the ceiling, held by chains from their wrists.

It must be the person they've been feeding off...

Slowly, I raise myself from the floor and scan the barn for signs of more vampires.

After a thorough investigation, I make my way to the figure hung from the ceiling.

I slowly put my gun into the waist band of my jeans and examine the figure.

I determine it to be male, but the vamps have done so much damage to his body, I doubt he is still alive.

There were lacerations across the front if his chest and arms. Several bite wounds covered his entire upper half. His neck was a mess. I could see some muscles peeking out from the ripped skin.

With a steady, cautious hand, I reach for the undamaged part of his neck and instantly recoil my hand.

His skin is ice cold.

"Damnit." I swear angrily

He's been dead for awhile. And the only vampire here was the one I met earlier.

The nest must have caught onto me and left.

With a sigh I close my eyes and reach out to Ansel.

'Did you catch him?'

He doesn't reply.

I sigh and return to my car collecting the supplies for a burrial.

Once I return to his body, I cut the chains and catch him.

I groan realizing rigamortis has set in. This will make digging harder without Ansel.

-

I dump the salt on his remains while trying to calm my breath. I reach for the matches in my pocket and strike one watching it light up, before dropping it into his grave. I flop down into the leaves and wipe my forehead with my arm.

I watch as the flames slowly die down and decide to push the dirt back onto his ashes.

I lay a rosary bead on top of his grave and say a prayer for his soul to find the afterlife. I then pick up leaves and lay them over the grave to hide the freshly turned dirt.

'Ansel.' I say

I gather my things and return to Patches. I place everything in the hidden compartment before closing the trunk.

As I turn to walk to my door, Ansel is sitting in front of me panting.

"Jesus fucking Christ!" I shout jumping

'It's not proper for a lady to use such fowl language.' He quips

"Lady my ass." I grumble and slouch into the car closing the door.

'Why aren't you more aware of your surroundings?'

I ignore him and roll my eyes, starting the car.

'What if I hadn't been myself. But a monster?' He continues

"Ansel... I'm exhausted. Can we not do this now? " I say annoyed and make a right turn

'Oh so you're gonna say that to a werewolf or a demon and expect them to continue a fight later?' He questions

"Would you quit pestering me?! I know I made a mistake. You don't have to bring them up every job I take! I'm trying my best, but it's hard when I do this by myself, and you run off! " I shout

'Watch your tone, child. You... ' he starts

"You don't know who you're threatening! " I finish for him "You say it all the time, yet you won't tell me. So that's supposed to scare me? " I challenge

'It's for your protection.' Be replies angrily but short

"Yeah yeah. Protection from what?! Oh you won't tell me that either. How am I supposed to know who the fuck I am if you don't tell me? How am I supposed to get stronger if you to tell me what I can do? Clearly nobody else can talk to animals! " I shout

He does not reply and I huff in anger pulling into a motel.

'I will be back later.' Is all be says before jumping out the window as the German Shepherd.

"Of fucking course." I curse to myself and get out slamming the door.

I grab my bags from the trunk and head to the office.

I hear a child's toy ringing in the back of the room and see a toddler hobbling around behind the counter. I smile softly and poke the service bell.

The tiddler giggles and a young woman with long black hair come into the room.

"How many nights dear? " She asks politely

"One, thanks. "

She pokes a few buttons on the computer and asks for the money.

I hand her cash and she gives me the room key.

"It's at the end if the building, the office is open till midnight. Come here if you need anything. " She says attending to her toddler

I nod shortly and exit the room and head to my room.

The floor has brown carpet and two twin beds with green bedding. The walls are brown wood with pictures of flowers over the beds.

There was a tv in the far corner if the room and on the same wall was a table. To my right was a countertop with a fridge and microwave.

The closet was between the beds and the bathroom was next to the counter.

I toss my bags on the other twin bed and get clothes ready for a shower. I was grimy from digging and smelled like gasoline.

As I close the bathroom door, I hear Ansel appear in the room.

I wish I know what I was.

I wish I knew what he was.


	3. Three

"Hey Luna." I grin

"What's up bitch?!" She asked happily through the phone making me laugh

"I need ya to make me the usual brew for tonight."

"You know that's offensive?" She laughs. I know she is cocking and eyebrow.

"What do you prefer me to say?" I question

"Potion."

I burst into laughter. "That's even worse, your dork."

I hear her giggle on the other end of the phone.

"I'm just teasing. Come on over to my place, I've got something for you to do for me anyways."

"Deal. Be there in an hour."

As I pack my bags I begin to think of the first time I met Luna 7 years ago.

~

"Is there anything you want to tell me about what you saw?" Riley asked the victim

The young boy was tucked in the hospital bed, one hand clutching a black teddy bear, the other covered in wires. His skin was pale but his eyes were bright, wild with fear.

Whatever creature it was didn't want him to survive. It tore his skin to shreds, and ripped at his hair. One of his legs are broken, the other torn completely off.

"A monster." His voice was coarse

Riley winces up in hearing his broken voice and pulls up a chair and sits next to the boy.

"Can you tell me what it looked like?" She asked

His eyes darted to the closed door, then back to the girl before answering quietly.

"It was a man. He was tall and I could see bones. It had sharp teeth and long black nails."

"I know this isn't easy. Did you see where a wound was?" Riley asked

The boy furrowed his brows and shook his head.

"There was a big red patch on the back of his head."

"Thank you, I will catch the monster for you." Riley says while softly stroking his cheek

The boys smiles softly and closes his eyes.

'Did you get all that?' Riley questions Ansel

She hears a mumble in response.

When Riley gets to Patches, she turns on Pandora to her favorite channel and heads to the local library.

-

After some research, she finds out what attacked the boy was a spirit. An elderly gentleman was murdered by his son in law.

Riley arrived at the cemetery just as the sun fell below the earth.

She wasn't sure why the spirit hadn't attacked her, but decided to finish burning his remains before he hurt someone else.

Ansel had already removed the dirt from his shallow grave, and sat waiting for her.

Riley began the process swiftly, sprinkling the gas and salt into the casket then setting him ablaze.

She gave the fire enough time to consume his bones, then helped Ansel cover the grave.

She placed a rosary necklace onto the last layer and said a prayer for his soul before covering the necklace with more dirt.

Suddenly a scream pierced the night sky. Riley crouched behind the grave stone. She peeked around the corner in time to see a figure running quickly through the cemetery.

As Riley squints her eyes, she sees another figure close behind the first, and a flash of silver glinting of the wax moon.

Riley calms her heart and grabs her silver knife and sneaks behind the two figures quickly.

The first figure trips causing the second figure to laugh and stop.

Riley pounces and drives the knife through the figures chest, wrapping her arm around their neck simultaneously.

In moments, the figure falls limp to the ground.

Riley pants and gently approaches the figure on the ground. She wipes the blood on her pant leg, and hooks the knife into her sheath. Riley reaches her hand out to the figure with a comforting smile.

"I'm Riley."

The figure takes a few deep breaths and takes Riley's hand, pulling themselves up.

They are now both in the pale moonlight.

Riley can see that the figure is female. She is the same height as herself with long black hair. She had light green eyes that seemed to flare with emotion. She had a heart shaped face with a button nose and light live brown skin. She had a curvy body which she dressed to excentuate. The black cut off she wore was ripped and covered in dirt and the jean shorts had more holes than were put there during manufacturing.

"Luna." She finally replied with a firm hand shake "Thank you for helping me."

"Anytime" Riley replied with a smile

Riley helped Luna to Patches and drover her back to Riley's motel. Riley borrowed Luna some clothes and let her shower.

Riley got ready to sing at a bar to get money, like she normally does.

She dressed in a grey tank top with a leather jacket and jeans with black converse.

Luna came out of the bathroom and smiled at Riley.

"I'm going to the bar, you want me to drop you there?"

Luna nodded as a response and Riley grabbed her bag and led Luna back to Patches.

When they arrived at the bar, Luna had opened up a little more to Riley.

They walked in together and Riley stopped and pulled out her mask and slipped it over her head.

"What's that for?" Luna questioned

"I perform for money, but I don't want people to recognize me." Riley replied not revealing too much

Luna grinned and pulled Riley into the women's bathroom. She checked to make sure they were alone before returning to Riley's front.

"Are you a hunter?"

Riley hesitates.

When it becomes apparent that Luna will get no answer, she pulls out a small vial from her back pocket.

"I'm a witch. Use this potion instead of the mask. It will change your appearance to those who see you." She said

Riley tilted her head staring at the green vial in Lunas's hand.

"I am a hunter. I normally don't trust this easily." Riley begins

"Listen, I owe you for saving my life. If this hurts you, may my life end as well." She stares at me seriously

After a moment, Riley decides to trust Luna and takes the vial in her hands. She opens the cork and dumps the liquid down her throat.

The taste is sweet and sour but it makes Riley shiver. She removed the mask and walks to the mirror to examine herself.

She no longer looked like herself. She had a long face with a slim nose. Her eyes were still brown, contrasting with her pale skin. Her hair was very curly and had turned black and grown shoulder length.

Luna grins from behind Riley and wraps an arm around Riley's shoulders.

"It last 2 hours, so go get em tiger."

~

Luna lived in a restored barn. The barn was secluded by a long winding driveway, and surrounded by trees on one side, and a corn field on the other.

The roof was black metal and the siding was black with white doors. She had demon traps and repellents all round the barn and one or two angel traps as well.

She liked to be well hidden and protected. But who could blame her.

I pulled the keys out of the ignition, and exited Patches.

As I walk to the door, I text Luna to warn her that I am here, and not an enemy.

"Come on in bitch!" She announces opening the door with a smirk

I click my tongue and smile giving her a bone crushing hug.

"Hey jerk."

She sighs happily.

"It's been awhile, how've you been?" She asks holding my shoulders and looking into my eyes

"I've been alright." I say holding her hands

"Bullshit."

I sigh and walk past her and slouch on her couch.

The floor is a dark stained oak while the walls are painted black. There's a set of wood stairs against the farthest wall leading to a balcony where she sleeps.

Underneath that balcony is her kitchen. To the left if the door is the living room with a large flat screen and between it and the couch is a large black coffee table with a white rug beneath. To the left is a black dinning table with a plate of fruits.

"Is it that damn dog?"

I lay my head back against the back of the couch and nod.

"I just don't know what he is. And it's hard enough to do these jobs on my own when he goes off and appears when he wants." I begin

"I've tried contacting the spirits to try and find answers, but they get touchy." She sighs

I shrug. "What is it I need to do for you?"

She smiles.

"Okay so you know how I've been trying to perfect the new recipe for skin regeneration?" She began walking towards her basement

"Yeah?"

"You know how some lizards can drop their tail when they are threatened, right?"

I nod.

"They can grow that tail back."

"Thanks for the zoology lesson... What do you want from me?" I smile at her enthusiasm

"I caught a lizard. I want you to ask it how it regenerates it's tail."

"Gotcha." I wink and she leads me down the stairs.

The floor and walls of the basement are cement.

She grows the majority of her herbs in the room to the left and does spells in the room to the left.

At the bottom of the stairs is a glass aquarium. As we near the glass, I can see the small lizard crawling around.

'Hello.' I begin

The lizard looks up at me with wide eyes and blinks.

'Hello Riley.'

'How do you know my name?' I question

'No matter. What do you need?'

'My friend here wants to know how you regenerate your tail. She would like to make a potion to help us heal faster in dire situations.'

'Ahh. She is a witch. This information will do you no good, come, pick me up.'

I reach into the aquarium and he jumps into my hand and begins to crawl up my arm until he reaches my head.

'Place your palm against the witch's forehead, and hold on of her hands. Focus on transferring my words into her head.'

'I don't think I can do that..' I hesitate

'You have no idea of your abilities. Just try, my child.' He says

I sigh and motion for Luna to come over.

I grab her left hand with mine and place my right hand on her forehead.

I close my eyes and breath out a sigh.

A strange sensation passes through my arms from my head. I feel words flowing through my body into Luna.

In moments, it's over and I blink.

Luna is in shock, but quickly stands up and rushes to a notepad to write down what she needs.

I walk upstairs to the front door and let the lizard go before sitting back down on the couch.

Luna comes back up the stairs with a silk satchel and smiles as she hands it to me.

"Here's the juice. Just give me a call when ya need some more." She smiles

"Thanks Luna."

"And please call me more?" She insists as she pulls me into a hug

"I love you... Bitch."

"I love you too... Jerk."

We both laugh and she walks me to my car.

I watch in the rear view window as she disspears in the winding driveway.

I hope I make enough money tonight.


	4. Youth Gone Wild

"Thank you for coming to assist us.." The head of the police station began before holding her hand out for me to shake.

"Agent Joan Williams." I oblige with a head shake and flash my badge

"Williams." She finishes with a nod of the head before she sighs and leads me to her desk

"The murder count in St. Francis isn't this high. Maybe one or two in 6 months. But just this week, we've had 7. And not only that, they are way beyond brutal mutilations." Officer West begins while pulling out manilla folders and placing them onto the desk.

"Are there any connections between the victims?" I question pulling out my blue notepad

She shakes her head and sighs before answering me. "Nothing obvious. The victim's ages range between 34 - 78 and there is no set pattern between the sexes. The only specification we can make is that there are 4 men and 3 women. But they all have different colored hair, different textured hair, the eye color are different, they have different fashion taste. There really is nothing that groups them together."

I nod and write a few things down in my notepad.

"What about the suspect's? Do you have any information?"

She nods and softly pushes the folders me. I put my notepad into the pocket of my black leather jacket and lean forward, opening the top folder

There is a picture of a male with the name of "Jake Kelly" age 15.

"Tell me about Jake." I state

"He was a quiet kid but he was helpful to everyone around town. He had quite a few friends."

"Family life?"

"He got a long with his family just fine. Jake had no mental issues so it was a surprise to everyone that he did this."

I pull up the next folder and find a female. I skip over her name and see that she is also a teenager before skimming through her background.

Before the officer can talk I ask her to get me a water so I don't have to hear her talk anymore.

I'd much rather be in quiet when I read, not listen to squacking.

I thumb through the rest of the suspect's files and find they match the same sex as their victim. Their ages stay within the teens and their past shows nothing strange.

It seems as though the youth has gone wild. (*OptionalPlay Youth Gone Wild by Skid Row)

It must be some sort of group possession, whether it is ghosts possessing them or something else.

Whatever it is, it's dangerous and remained undetected by other hunters until now. It must need to stay in the body of a younger vessel to survive?

Whatever the case, I need to get out if here and look at the bodies.

I arrive at Pathologist Gulbis's lab and open the door.

After speaking with the woman behind the desk, I wait for the pathogist to meet me in the main room.

"Ah, you must be agent Williams." I hear I mid toned male voice

I turn to see a man in a white lab coat. He was slightly taller than me with a thin stature.He had large, black rimmed glasses that hung over his crooked nose.

I shook his hand. "I am indeed."

"You don't mind if I ask to see a badge do you?" He questions looking over the rims of his glasses

I shook my head and pull my badge from my pocket and hand it to him.

When he is satisfied, he passes it back to me and waves his hand towards him.

"Follow me."

He leads me to a door that requires a key card which he opens.

"I hope you don't mind me cautiousness." He said looking back at me

"That's quite alright. You can never be too careful." I assure him

"This is the 7th victim this week, although I'm sure you're aware. " Mr. Gulbis states itching his head with a worried look.

I follow him through the double doors into the large lab.

The metal drawers screech as he opens all seven doors to the victims.

I listen intently as the pathologist explained each victim and what he had found.

"If you need me, I will be in the room next door doing paperwork." He stated quietly before shuffling out of the room

I sigh heavily and remove my jacket, and replacing it with a white lab coat. I place blue gloves onto my hands and return to the bodies.

There were 4 men and 3 women. The ages were all different, as were the hair colors.

Each suspect was a different person, so that ruled out a serial killer, and also one specific target group.

Each victim had different ages as well as different wounds.

'Are you getting anything on the suspect's?' I question Ansel

When I get no response I roll my eyes and mumble "of course".

At first I look through the outside of the victims bodies. I comb through their hair, pull back their lips, look at their fingers, skin. Everything I can think of.

There is nothing out of the ordinary. I then proceeded to cut into the victims.

I open the women closest to me and feel around her mid cavity, making my way up to the chest and throat. When I find nothing, I move down into her navel and jump back when I feel a springy type of material.

I look down into her body and see a red web like material. There are small black dots embedded into the web.

I shiver in disgust and fear.

If this is what I think... I'm gonna have to deal with seven of my worst fears.

I close her back up and look into the navel of the other bodies and find the same red web.

My heart drops.

There are seven Aracne I have to kill.

'It's fucking spiders.' I tell Ansel

'I've killed one, I'm following them to their nest.' He replies

"Thanks for the warning asshat" I say to myself and close the doors to the bodies

"Thank you for letting me examine them. I will keep in touch." I say peeking my head into Mr. Gulbis's office

He nods and continues with his papers.

'Location?'

I leave the building and get into Patches and start him up.

'I will send location'

I grip the steering wheel hard and prepare myself for the image.

Ansel can send images to people, but it feels like getting kicked in the head repeatedly.

He sends me an image of an apartment building with a blue neon sign.

I grip my machete tighter as I ascend the stairs.

My heart pounds in my chest as I try to anticipate where the spider fuckers will come from.

They've spread red webs throughout the building making it more difficult to see clearly.

I take a deep breath as I get to the second floor.

The majority of the building is dilapidated. The wood is rotting and falling apart as I step on some parts. The glass from the windows are on the floor making it difficult to stay silent.

A loud crack happens behind me. I duck before a long limb takes off my head. I counter quickly and decapitate it. It's head thumps to the ground and I shiver as it's limbs writhe on the floor.

5 to go, and they aren't far behind.

I crouch behind the doorway of the nearest room and panic when I walk into a web.

I shiver and frantically flail my arms to get out of the web.

I hear footsteps and wipe the web from my eyes.

"Fuck" I mumble

There are two standing there.

Their faces twitch and it reveals spider like faces and I bite my tongue to keep from squealing like a three year old.

I rip a strip of my shirt and tie it to the end of the machete and hold the material end, letting the blade swing.

They lunge at me and I roll forwards. I stand and one Arancne goes to my front, the other to my back. I turn sideways so I can watch out of the corner of my eye and take a deep breath hoping my invention works.

At this point it was a fast draw, but it was between a moron with a machete tied to a shirt and two Aracne.

Time seemed to slow down. I could hear my heart, the wind, the cars outside, everything.

The moment they opened their mouth to chatter in their spider language was their demise. With a snap of my wrist, their heads rolled on the floor.

"Food" They had said talking about me

"Dead" I said pulling the machete to my hand.

I heard a thump from upstairs and rapid movement coming down the stairs.

I move towards the door and wait quietly. 2 figure come sauntering down. One turns onto my level, and the other continues down.

I watch as the Aracne scimpers past the door I am in and then I jump onto it's back and quickly cut off it's head before it alerts the other.

I land quickly and peek over the railing to see if I can spot the other one.

When I don't see it, I slowly walk down the stairs listening for footsteps.

Suddenly I can't see. I know I didn't walk into a web, I must have gotten shot at.

Shit, this is bad. I can't get it off.

I calm myself and listen to my surroundings.

'Behind you little worm' I hear it say evily

I stand still to trick it. Its presence makes me shiver. I suddenly turn and slay upwards and hear a gasp followed by a thud.

I then rip off the web from my face and wip it on the nearest wall and let out a grossed out groan and shiver.

"Fuck this shit!" I shout and wipe my blade on the body of the Aracne and run to Patches.

I drive to a hotel this time because I don't want to see another goddamn fucking cobweb today.

When I get to my room I immediately get into the shower and scrub my skin and hair in hot water trying to rid the feeling of the webs from my mind and body.

Aftery shower, I find Ansel laying on the couch near the tv.

'I'd like to speak with you.'

I snort and place my dirty clothes in the garbage not wishing to see them again.

"What?" Is all I say

'I want you to work with a group of Hunter's for awhile.' He says

"I'm fine on my own." I roll my eyes and begin to pull back the sheets

'You want to know who and what you are, yes?' He states

I stop moving and snap my head to look at him.

'I thought so.' He nodded and looked back at the tv

"So what, I'm just going to show up and expect them to help me?" I tilt my head

'My presence will help.'

I wanted to question him but I knew better to ask. He wouldn't answer me anyways.

"So who am I joining forces with Ansel?" I sigh

'Sam and Dean Winchester.' He states

My eyes pop open and I sink into the bed.

"W-why the Winchesters?" I question

'They have the most experience, and friends that can help you.'

I blink unable to respond.

'They are currently headed to Illinois to work a case. You will meet them there to help.' Is all he says before disappearing

I stare at where that asshole of a wolf once sat, blinking in disbelief.

Maybe I was going to get answers about myself. Hopefully I'd be able to. Learn more about what Ansel really was.

I hope they will help me. Hell I hope they will like me.


End file.
